Coffee Break
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: SHOCK TREATMENT ONESHOT! Farley Flavors has had a very long day, and wants nothing more than to be alone. Then, he runs into Neely... Farley/Neely!


**A/N First off, I think the ship name for Farley/Neely should be Nearly xP**

**So anway, I've been writing a long fan fiction called Possession (sequel to another long fan fiction, Insanity for Today), which includes Farley and Neely. They aren't exactly a couple in it, but they're "partners in crime", if you will, and are very close. As I wrote the fan fic, I came to be a huge fan of the ship. I then got this idea. My original plan was to write either Nation/Cosmo or Ricky/Ansalong, but then this happened instead. In all honesty, I really like how it came out. :) PLEASE leave a review!**

**And one more thing! I have no editor, so I'm not sure how well this came out xD**

**Enjoy! :D**

It had been an immensely long day for Farley Flavors. Ever since that stupid Janet Majors and her stupid husband had left DTV, he had been dealing with what felt like billions of reporters, all going on and on about how they thought Janet would affect Faith Factory, and DTV in general. This had been exactly what he had been worried about when he had first thrown Janet out. Reporters loved getting their slimy little hands on stories like these, and they would rest at nothing to get all the details.

Farley sighed as the events of the day replayed in his head. He had woken up and gotten ready, and not even ten minutes later he had made his way down to the DTV stage, where he gave a quick presentation. After that, he had been mobbed by a bunch of reporters, all asking the usual questions. "Are you worried about what Janet Majors may tell others about Denton?" "Will Janet have any lasting effect on DTV, or will you forget about her?" "Tell me, did Janet Majors give you a _reason_ to throw her out, or was it purely out of cruelty?" And some questions were so outlandish that he did not even bother answering them.

Throughout the course of the rest of the day, Farley had also run into Nurse Ansalong, who had followed him around talking her head off about ideas for Faith Factory; Cosmo and Nation McKinley, who complained about the standard bedrooms, saying that they would need much more room, seeing as they had much more money now; Macy Struthers herself, who had simply flirted with him and talked about how much she LOVED being Miss Mental Health; and Harry Weiss, who had given him a look of disgust and stomped away mumbling something about people being idiots nowadays. All of this had come together to make his day the closest to Hell on Earth you could come.

And the best part? It was only three o'clock in the afternoon. This meant he still had the entire rest of the day to endure before he got to go back to his bedroom, where he could sleep away the rest of this awful night.

Farley sighed once more as he turned and walked down the hallway. At least he was on break now, which gave him an hour before he had to do anything else. He planned to spend this hour in his room, alone, away from the annoying reporters and cameras and anything else that tried to bother him. Yes, he needed some alone time. He walked a bit faster. Just a few more minutes and he would be in his room. No crowds, no reporters, no annoying questions. Just silence. Silence, and-

"Farley Flavors!" cried a voice, interrupting the man's thoughts. In front of him stood Neely Pritt, her eyes wide, her face flushed, and in her hand was a artificial rose – obviously a prop for one of the television series. She smiled at him, and Farley rolled his eyes. _Everyone_ knew that Neely liked him. She was obsessed with him, and did an absolutely awful job showing it. For example, in a recent interview with her, she had ending up describing Farley in detail a bit _too_ descriptive for the public, and she looked as if she had been daydreaming through the whole thing.

"Hello Neely." Farley groaned.

Neely waved cheerfully. "Hello Farley!" exclaimed the girl. She skipped closer to him. "What're you up to?" she asked eagerly. Farley thought for a moment. He wanted, very badly, to lie. He wanted to tell her something like "I'm going to a huge, private press conference" or "I need to go interview the president of the United States", or something that would not only make her jealous, but make her realize she was NOT wanted here. Finally, however, he just settled with saying,

"I'm going to my room to be alone."

Neely's eyes seemed to glow at this statement. She clapped her hands together. "You don't need to be alone, Farley Flavors!" She paused, and Farley prayed that she was done talking. However, she suddenly continued. "Look, I'm going to get some coffee. I'm on break right now. You wanna come?" She smiled at him. This time, it was not a lovesick or eager smile, but a kind, generous one. He had not seen a real smile like this in so long. In fact, just that smile alone made him reconsider his decision.

"I guess so. But… I don't want to be there for too long. Just a quick cup of coffee. Okay?"

Neely Pritt beamed at the man. She had never looked so happy in her entire life. Nodding enthusiastically, she rushed past the man. She then turned to him. "C'mon!" she called as she skipped down the hall. Farley rolled his eyes and followed slowly, already regretting his decision.

XXX

The two people made it down the hallway until they got out into the open. Farley followed Neely over to the small stand in the corner of the large room – Kirk's Korner. Here was where everyone from DTV got their coffee. Usually, there were at least five people in line. However, at the moment the place looked like a ghost town, accept for Kirk himself. When he saw Farley approach, he waved.

"Hey, it's Farley Flavors!" he cried with a grin. He turned around to grab something. "What can I get for you?"

Farley opened his mouth to speak when Neely skipped in front and ordered for them. "Er, just two cups of… regular coffee, please! With milk and sugar and all that, of course!" she exclaimed. Kirk grinned even wider and nodded as he went to make her request. As he did so, he turned to Farley. He spoke in a hushed voice, so Neely did not hear the conversation.

"So, you've got yourself a date, eh?" Kirk asked with a chuckle.

Farley shook his head furiously, blushing a bit. "What? No, she's just… she just wanted to get some coffee with me. That's it." He shrugged, trying to remain calm. In all honesty, it _did_ look like they were on a date. Neely stood behind him, humming the opening tune to "Denton, USA" and smiling. She was totally unaware of the awkward conversation.

Kirk rolled his eyes as he added sugar to the two cups. "Aw, c'mon. I can tell you like her. It's nothing to be ashamed of! I mean, everyone knows she likes you!" He laughed aloud, obviously remembering that one embarrassing interview. Farley turned away, blushing again.

"Yeah, whatever." he muttered, annoyed. He knew that Kirk loved making fun of people, so maybe he was just fooling around with him. He did that to others a lot.

"Your coffee's done!" Kirk suddenly called. Neely let out a gasp and walked over, taking the coffee from the man's hands. She handed one of the cups to Farley. She then thanked Kirk and the two walked backstage. There was a moment of silence. Neither one had touched their coffee yet, seeing as it looked rather hot.

After a few more moments, Neely decided to get rid of the awkward silence by raising her cup to the air. "To DTV!" she declared. Farley smiled, rolling his eyes, and raised his cup too.

"To DTV." he muttered in agreement. Neely then took a sip of her coffee. Farley did so as well, and the awkwardness between the two seemed to melt away.

Neely took another sip of her drink before speaking. "So… how's life, then? I mean, I know you're on TV all the time, but I don't actually get to see _you_ personally."

Farley thought this question over. Finally, he spoke, shrugging a bit. "Life is… life. Nothing much has happened lately. I've been so busy with DTV, I haven't had any time to just… be myself. I guess, DTV _is_ 'myself' nowadays…" He sighed, realizing how depressed he sounded. Neely, however, seemed to understand perfectly.

She nodded in a thoughtful manner. "You know, sometimes I wonder if there's more to life than just… television…" she spoke softly. The idea was so outrageous to her that even thinking about it was strange and unnatural. And yet, it made sense. Farley nodded, considering this statement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Neely took another sip of coffee, and Farley followed her lead. There was another moment of silence, before Neely spoke once more. "It's kinda strange, really. I mean, I'm so used to being around these huge crowds of people, that being alone with someone doesn't feel natural anymore…" She stared at Farley in a very loving manner. However, it was not the way she normally did. There was no lust or lovesickness. It was just… love. Caring. Appreciation.

Farley could not help but smile back. "I… yeah…" For some reason, he found himself at a complete loss for words. He took another sip of coffee. Neely did as well. The two stood in silence for another long moment. Finally, Neely sighed and looked up at him.

"Can I ask you a… a kind of personal question?" she asked quietly. Farley shrugged, unsure of how to answer. The girl thought for a moment. "Okay. What is love? I mean, to you?" she asked. Farley almost dropped his coffee with surprise. What kind of a question was that? He swallowed and thought hard on this. Finally, he spoke.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I thought Janet was _cute_, and I'm sure I _loved_ my parents, and I _like_ being a part of DTV, but I'm not sure what_ love_ is." He paused. "I think it's like… it's where you care about someone, no matter what happens. You can make it through thick and thin, and you can always count on each other." He shrugged.

Neely thought this over as she took another sip of coffee. Her cup was almost completely empty now. She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I always thought it was where you're devoted to someone entirely. You're willing to do anything for them, ya know?"

Farley shrugged once more. "Who said it can't be a mix of both? Maybe love is, like, where you care about someone _and_ you're willing to do anything for them." He paused. Thinking he sounded rather funny, he quickly added, "It's just an idea. I don't know a thing about this sort of stuff." He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." The girl chuckled. "I mean, I don't know anything about this stuff either. That's why I asked."

Farley rolled his eyes. He took another sip of coffee. The cup was completely empty now. He had a feeling Neely's was too. He looked at his watch – it was three fifty-six. Break would be over in four minutes. Judging by Neely's expression, she had noticed this too. She looked down at her empty cup. "I've gotta go." she told him, sadness in her voice. Farley nodded as he turned away.

"Me too." he stated. Just as he had been about to leave, Neely skipped over. To his surprise, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Blushing furiously, he watched the girl run off. She was just as red in the face as he was.

Farley rolled his eyes. There was something really odd about that girl. She was annoying, ditzy, incredibly ignorant, and yet a bit smarter than the average person from Denton. She had a certain unrealistic feel to her, which may (now that he thought about it) be to conceal her true emotions. She had all sorts of secrets. Secrets that he wanted, strangely enough, to find out. He wanted to get to know her a bit more. Maybe, possibly, he had finally found someone who understood.

Farley walked out of the room smiling.

XXX

It was midnight. Neely walked into her room, yawning. Everything had gone much longer than usual, and she had been working until ten o'clock. She had rushed dinner, then tried to get ready for bed. By then, she was simply too tired, and she had decided to just go to bed in her clothes. They were not exactly dirty, anyway. Walking over to her bed, she immediatly collapsed onto it, sighing in relief. Finally, she was relaxed. Everything was going at a decent pace. She did not have to worry about anything. She could be alone. She had just begun to drift off to sleep when she remembered something. Something incredibly important.

Eyes bright, the girl grabbed her diary, which she kept under her pillow. Opening it, she grabbed a pencil from the nightstand beside her bed. She found a blank page and began writing. When she was done, she reread it to make sure it got the point across.

_Dear Diary,  
>Today I learned that good things don't just happen to other people. They happen to me sometimes too. :)<em>

Neely smiled and shut the diary. She hid it once more under her pillow, and set the pencil down. Yawning again, she lay down. Now, she could go to sleep. Now, everything was absolutely, positively perfect.

_-End_


End file.
